eternalsonatafandomcom-20200214-history
Ritardando
Ritardando is a wealthy coastal city in the [[World of Eternal Sonata|World of Eternal Sonata]] located at the south of the kingdom of Forte, southeast of Tenuto Village. It is the home city of Allegretto and Beat, two of the main male protagonists of Eternal Sonata who have a secret hideout here. The tax rates in Ritardando are high for all imports and exports, including essentials, such as bread. The only item not taxed in Ritardando is mineral powder, and a pharmacy dedicated to its sale can be found in the east of the city. It is a water-abundant market city and has many fountains, along with the Mandolin Church at the north and extended sewage system below the surface of the city and stores. The city is south of Fort Fermata and Forte City and borders the Blues Sea. Story The town is first seen in the opening of Eternal Sonata as it is described how Tenuto Village enjoys a beautiful view of it. The city is introduced proper as Allegretto and Beat are shown beating a hasty retreat from the city's bakery. The two have stolen bread to deliver to hungry orphans who live in the town's sewers. They prove too fast for the lady who runs the bakery, who threatens to poison the dough next time. Allegretto and Beat travel to the sewers to deliver the bread and return to their hideout where they discuss the situation. Allegretto decides they must head to Forte City to seek an audience with Count Waltz to discuss the possibility of lowering taxes on items other than mineral powder. Much later on, after the party has been split up, most of them reunite in Ritardando. Beat and Frédéric François Chopin arrive at the hideout where they find Allegretto waiting for them. He explains the tragedy of Claves's death at the hands of the Forte agent Rondo and states that Andantino leader Jazz has gone to Baroque City to speak with Prince Crescendo. He asks after Polka, and Beat explains she went to Tenuto Village to visit with her mother. Allegretto agrees to provide Frederic a tour of the town and the party notices a commotion at the Mandolin Church. A group hears noises emanating from underneath the church and fear it could be something dangerous. The lady whose bakery Allegretto and Beat stole from confronts them about their deeds. The group decides the two can make up for their crimes by investigating the noises. As they enter the church, Viola and the two Guardians of Agogo Forest, Salsa and March, follow behind. They explain that they had just arrived and saw the commotion, and the party entering the church. Allegretto excuses himself to go fetch Polka, stating that with this many talented people they don't need his help. Annoyed, the party is left to travel into the Mandolin Church Catacombs and confront the boss monster lurking there. Score Piece Participant *Worrywart Horn (Chapter 5+) :Score Piece 1, 17, 23 for Rank B - Snowpuff Cookie :Score Piece 3 for Rank A - Cherry EZI Treasures *10 Gold *Angel Trumpet *Scramasax Trading Quest *Defeat the Bread Gang in the Ritardando Sewers to obtain the Rat Tail. *Return to the end of the Sewers and give the Rat Tail to Lib in return for a Stick. *Find the man sitting near the beach at the water level to trade the Stick for the Dentures. *Proceed to Agogo Forest . Behind the scenes *There are a number of things to examine within the city of Ritardando, but only three provide treasures. There are two pieces in the shop being peddled for the outrageous price of one million gold, later increased to the outrageous price of five million. Neither can ever be purchased, even if the player obtained this much gold. The pharmacy contains a number of mineral powder based tonics that can be examined for amusing comments, but cannot be purchased, as the party is rightfully wary of mineral powder. Gallery Ritardando Intro Screen.jpg|Intro screen for Ritardando Flower Cart in Ritardando.jpg|A woman in Ritardando peddling flowers from a cart Etymology Ritardando is a direction in musical notation that means "a gradual decrease in tempo."Wikipedia entry on Tempo See also *Ritardando Sewers *Mandolin Church *Mandolin Church Catacombs Notes and references Category:Areas